monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Goblin Girl
Goblin Girl is the first of the Four Bandits stationed at Irina Mountains. According to her self introduction, she represents the element of earth, however she does not actually manipulate said element. Although young, she is very powerful and physically strong. She meets Luka at Irina Mountains and fights him, throwing sand in his face and preparing to use her ultimate move, however he evades her crashing hammer. She soon starts swinging around randomly until she trips and surrenders, revealing the location of the bandit hideout, and flees after telling him he'll face off with a lamia, a vampire, and a dragon. After Luka defeats the Four Bandits, she apologizes to Iliasburg’s citizens, and they forgive her for not being a potential threat. She then works at the warehouse carrying and transporting goods. She later appears at Yamatai Village having made several transports between the Sentora and Ilias continents. Much to Luka’s chagrin, she had made the trip much faster than he did along with a lot less difficulty. Monsterpedia Entry “A monster, though still a young girl. Even so, she holds insane strength that shouldn't be underestimated. This Goblin Girl appears to have become a thief, stealing from travelers and merchants. In addition, she has been known to attack and rape young men. Since their diet is similar to humans, she only attacks young men for fun. With her already tight vagina, the Goblin Girl also has muscles that she can control at will to adjust her own tightness. Her ultimate attack is 'Tightening,' in which she uses all of her muscles at the same time to force the person she's raping to orgasm in an instant. After raping her targets for fun, she releases them. However, it seems she is looking for someone she really likes to take back to her hideout to keep for fun.” Attacks *Sand Hurricane: Normal attack, leads to Power Up on the same turn. *Power Up: Leads to Earth Crashing Goblin 'on the next turn. '*Earth Crashing Goblin: Normal attack, used only as a third attack and leads to Mount on the same turn. Forceful Handjob: Normal attack. Triggers hand bukkake on losing. Forceful Fellatio: Normal attack. Triggers facial bukkake on losing. Forceful Intercural: Normal attack. Triggers thigh bukkake on losing. *Mount: Triggers bind status and leads to Goblin Insertion on the next turn. Goblin Insertion: Binded attack. Leads to Goblin Tighten on the next turn. *Goblin Tighten: Binded attack with two strikes. Super Tightening: Binded attack with three strikes, used as a final attack if Luka’s HP is low enough and is in a bind. Battle Overview She receives a preemptive strike and uses Sand Hurricane, ending up throwing sand in Luka’s face. Seeing an opening, she then uses Power Up for Earth Crashing Goblin, which has an incredibly long setup time. If Luka does not Guard, she will dominate him and leave him at mercy of her vaginal intercourse. On Normal difficulty, she’ll flee, while the battle continues on Hard and Hell difficulty. The next part of the fight is basically exchanging blows, using Demon Decapitation and struggling to break free of her binds. After lowering her HP, she trips, surrenders, and flees. If Luka succumbs, Goblin Girl mounts and performs a vaginal intercourse. Afterward, she takes him to be a sex slave of the Four Bandits. Evaluation “Beaten by such a tiny Goblin... How miserable! You must remember to guard when you see your enemy use their strongest attack. If you do so, you will evade the attack. Make sure you keep the lessons you learned in this defeat in mind for future battles. In addition, the Goblin Girl uses different attacks on Hard. If you want to fill out the Encyclopedia, take heed. Now go, oh brave Luka. Smash down even monster children with your hammer of justice.” Trivia *Goblin Girl is currently the only Goblin monster that Luka encounters.This also makes her the only one of the four bandits of which he doesn't eventually meet an adult version. *Bukkake 3 is not possible in battle as it requires the player to lose to one of her vaginal moves, which has CG when she uses them. *Although it is not selectable on the Request menu, Goblin Tighten '''can be reached by selecting '''Goblin Insertion as the latter attack is only a transitional command between Mount and Goblin Tighten. *If not requested, Super Tightening will only be used as a final attack if Luka's HP is low enough for the attack to beat him and he is under the bind status. *Despite Goblin Girl referring to Super Tightening as her ultimate technique, Earth Crashing Goblin is far stronger. *It is possible for Luka to survive for up to 3 rounds of combat after going below 0 HP during this fight. If Luka uses Edging and then Attack or Wait on the first turn, Earth Crashing Goblin will bring Luka to 0 HP, which should normally end the battle. Instead Goblin Girl Mount'''s him, and the battle continues with Luka at 0 HP and capable of taking action on his turn (although nothing he does can help him win). Goblin Girl will then use '''Goblin Insertion, causing more damage but still not ending the battle. Next she uses Goblin Tighten which yet again causes damage but doesn't end the battle. Finally, she will use Super Tightening, defeating Luka after 3 rounds of him stuck at 0 HP. Gallery Goblin girl teary.png|A teary Goblin Girl in her chibi sprite form. Goblin girl crying..png|A crying Goblin Girl in her chibi sprite form. Goblin girl happy.png|A happy Goblin Girl in her chibi sprite form. Category:Artist: frfr Category:Battles With Interferences Category:Four Bandits Category:Ilias (Continent) Category:Irina Mountains Category:Loli Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Recurring Monsters